The present invention relates to an angular position adjusting device for a chair armrest and, more particularly, to a stable angular position adjusting device for a chair armrest.
Conventional chairs generally include two armrests at two sides thereof to support forearms for improving the sitting comfort. Each of the two armrests includes a coupling column and a supporting pad fixed on top of the coupling column. Each supporting pad extends in a front/rear direction. The supporting pads support the forearms of a user.
However, the user may change his or her sitting position when doing different works (such as typing) or at rest. The supporting pads fixed in a certain angular position cannot always properly support the forearms.
To improve the applicability of the armrests, a supporting pad with an adjustable angular position is proposed. A bottom of the supporting pad is pivotably coupled to a coupling column. The supporting pad can be pivoted to a desired angular position relative to the coupling column. However, when the pivotal force is large, the coupling stability is not good, such that the supporting pad cannot be stably held on the coupling column while failing to be reliably retained in position.